fruitsbasketfandomcom-20200224-history
Summer Will Be Here Soon
is the twenty-fifth and final episode of the first season of the ''Fruits Basket'' 2019 Anime. Summary Kazuma leaves without a word to Kyo while Yuki and Kagura fight their own battles. Then, Shigure gathers everybody for dinner at his house. Plot Characters Trivia *This episode marks Isuzu Sohma, Kakeru Manabe, and Machi Kuragi's first appearances in the anime. *The episode title is taken from one of Tohru's lines in the episode. *For the finale of Season 1, this episode adapts the remainder of Chapter 34, Chapter 35, and the final pages of Chapter 48 from the manga. For the most part, the episode is faithful to the events of Chapter 34 and 35. But it did add in some stuff from later chapters of the manga as a teaser of things to come for the next season of the series when it airs next year. Anime and Manga Differences *The scenes narrated by Kyo showing him and Kazuma observe a train and meditating originally had spoken dialogue from the two in the manga. *Some of Kyo’s narration reflecting on his relationship with Kazuma was removed for the anime. *When Kyo comes upon Shigure reading a newspaper after waking up, Shigure was smoking a cigarette in the manga. *While Kyo chased after Kazuma and Tohru while reflecting on why the former suddenly left him, there is a removed flashback showing Kazuma tell Kyo about being his current self from Chapter 32. *When Tohru was seeing Kazuma off, she originally wore a more shorter skirt in the manga and her upper arm is more bandaged up in the anime. Plus, the two were still in the middle of the forest in the manga. *When Kazuma knocked Kyo back in the manga, Kyo was knocked into a fence instead of a set of stairs. *There is a change in some of the interactions between everyone at the table between the anime and manga. When Kyo remarked that he would be practicing at Kazuma’s dojo again three times a week, Shigure originally teased him as to why in the manga and this led to Kyo being irritated with him. This was changed in the anime to Tohru commenting on how well things are going before a flustered Kyo asks her to stop before noticing the bandage on her neck caused from his attack on her from Chapter 33. This does result in the dialogue exchange with Yuki when he comes in the room for breakfast being changed for the anime. *While Kyo is trying to keep his anger in check against Yuki, Shigure originally commented in the manga that they are clearly still in an argument. *The scene with Yuki being greeted by school girls by the school gate was added for the anime. *When Haru greets Tohru in school in the manga, she did ask him if he was with Momiji. Haru said he chose to leave him due to how noisy he was. *When Tohru recollected how Yuki and Kagura reacted to Kyo’s transformation, she originally had more internal dialogue in the manga where she wonders about being an outsider to the Sohma family’s affairs in response to the events. The flashback showing Kyo putting his hand over Kagura’s mouth from Chapter 5 was added for the anime. *While Haru was walking away after saying farewell to Tohru, there are several schoolgirls shown swooning for him as he walks by in the manga. *The bits showing Yuki darkly wallowing in his thoughts before opening up a door as he confesses his thoughts to Tohru were added for the anime. *Kakeru and Machi’s first appearance actually happens later in Chapter 42 of the manga, as they observed Yuki and Motoko’s conversation. Much of their dialogue exchange is totally different in the anime due to the changed circumstances in which they observe Yuki. *When Haru put his arm around Yuki’s shoulder, both were on opposite sides in the manga. *Before Kagura jump kicks Kyo, there is a removed scene in the manga where Kyo told Tohru he was going to be late getting home due to practicing at Kazuma’s dojo. This also leads to different circumstances as to why Kagura came to see Kyo as she planned to resume martial arts training with Kyo as well in the manga. *The dinner scene at Shigure’s house was expanded a bit in the anime. Shigure was present for it in the manga. Kagura, Kyo, Hatori, Momiji, and Kisa were not originally at the dinner in the manga. *Isuzu’s first appearance in the manga was originally much later at the end of Chapter 48. es:Episodio 25 (2019) Category:Episodes Category:2019 Anime Episodes